Francine's Fanny & Friend Pay For Bullying  1
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Headmaster had been forced to paddle Rory & Paris he was steamed.He decided an object lesson in the bathroom with Francine & Madeline was in order.  Serious strap spanking.Do not read if under 18 y/o, or this contents bothers you.


Francie's Fanny Gets Bullied. (1) This is the sequel to Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, as they belong to Warner Brothers and their studio partners. This is a parody story and a work of fiction.

This should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older and contain spanking with a paddle of an adult woman. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

The Chilton Dean had just finished the very unpleasant task of paddling Rory and Paris.

Mr. Cumberland had always known that Francie was the leader of the so called "Bad Girls of Chilton". Perhaps he should have nipped her behavior in the bud and Paris and Rory could have avoided some very sore red bottom skin.

Well the fact remained that the bullying instigated by Frankie was the catalyst for Paris's meltdown and Rory's begrudging participation. He also did not like the bathroom being used for a meeting place. He wanted the girls to do their business and get to class! These thoughts in mind he picked up the phone and called the riding ssinks.

"This is Headmaster Cumberland I have need of a three inch wide & half inch thick strap of two feet bolstered to a strap handle. After you make this I want two five pattern holes punched into the leather. Have it delivered to Chilton Saturday Mourning and I will pay you out of my personal account." Dean Cumberland put down the phone receiver and prepared to go home. Francie's fanny was in for a rude awakening, she thought she was just in for physical calisthenics on her detention mourning.

By Monday mourning discipline would be restored Chilton students in their desk and not causing mischief in the girl's bathroom. These were his thoughts as he left the stone entrance of Chilton Preparatory School.

Giving two naughty schoolgirl plaid skirted panty clad bottoms long hard spankings. caused both schoolgirls to almost swoon.

"Ummmmm, Ummmm, well sir, I have no idea wy Paris and Rory were fighting.

She swallowed hard. "Francie, I think you think it is long over due. Is that what you're telling me?" Francie just shook her head no.

Breath "Sir, I lied to you Frannie confessed. (Swallowing hard and choking back a tear of dread) please don't send us away, Please." Frannie and Madeline begged in unison.

Mr. Cumberland looked at her and told her to tell him what it that she had done was. "What well happen to me if I do please don't punish me? I don't like to be spanked Sir." Frannie and Madeline begged in unison.

Mr. Cumberland looked at all the girls and told them that punishment is not something you are suppose to like at all and he also wanted to let them know that he spank or the paddle strap with holes on the bare bottom.

Francie looked at him with tear in her eyes knowing she was about to get strapped for the first time. She had been spanked while growing up, but never strapped and never on the bare bottom.

Mr. Cumberland took Francie and Madeline and the strap to the bathroom. Once inside he told Francie and Madeline to bend over the sink. On wobbling legs and shaking hands, they bent over the dual sinks and felt their skirts pulled up revealing two nervous white panty clad bottoms.

Frannie reached back and rubbed her bottom like it would be a long time before it would feel like that again. Slowly she bends over the sink and grabbed the other side. Madeline tearfully did the same.

.Mr. Cumberland took the hem of her skirt and raised it over her back. Taking the strap he placed it upon her white panty clad bottom and said" Francie, you are to keep still as possible, this will be very painful, don't take your hands off the sink and keep your kicking down as much as you can."

With that said he picked up the strap and swung it over his head, then back down as fast and hard as he could at Frannie's bottom.

Francie screamed out and kicked her legs out straight. Just as she lowered them the strap struck again.

CRACK!

Mr. Cumberland brought the strap paddle down hard across both the schoolgirl's ass cheeks in turn.

"YEOW!" Madeline screamed as she stood up straight with both hands rubbing her burning butt cheeks.

"ONE" SWISH "TWO" SWISH "THREE,

NO MORE PLEASE," SWISH "FOUR,

I Will Be Good, Please, It Hurts.", Frannie cries.

SWISH "FIVE" she jumped up hold her bottom with her hand dancing around.

"Now stand over there." "Mr. Cumberland ask his secretary, how many so far"

"Nine Mr. Cumberland"

The headmaster took a step and lined up behind and one step to the side of Madeline who was bent over a second sink with her bottom in the air.

SWISH"ONE" SWISH "TWO" SWISH,

Madeline jumped up holding her bottom begging him to stop, "it hurts so, I have learned my lesson please no more."

Her friend Francie helped Madeline back down telling her Mr. Charleston will double that strokes if she did that again. "You must stay down, if you would have just stayed still in the first place you had not instigated trouble between Paris and Rory you would not be getting this young ladies.

"Ohhhhhh, Sir please not more it hurt soooooooooooo" Tear were in her eyes and starting to roll down her face." Frannie sobbed.

Mr. Charleston let the strap fall 9 times fast and hard.

"SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!"

This time her headmaster Mr. Charleston laid the leather powerfully leaving a red angry lozenge in vivid contrast to Madeline's already rosy red **ass**.

Again there was the ritualistic dance of pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh, Ouchy, please it hurts.", Madeline wailed.

Now just stay still." SWISH, "THREE", SWISH, SWISH, "OHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHH, THAT HURT, FOUR, FIVE" SWISH, SWISH, SWISH.

She was staying over but doing a little dance trying to avoid the sting of the paddle strap with holes.

"Six, Seven, Eight,"

Francie…shameless 18 year old teenager bitch,"

"Francie…a real strapping…fat assed 18 year old teenager's tart.

Low down across Francie's bottom was a raised stripe bearing faintly the leather pattern of the paddle strap with holes. It had been inflicted a little earlier by a stroke cruelly low on Francie's bottom

The imprint was purple-colored and the skin dangerously but temptingly swollen raised strap mark.

now she was crying so hard you could hardly understand what she was saying. Mr. Cumberland swung the strap hard on the top of both thighs. She jumped up dancing around, holding her bottom.

"IT HURT, IT HURT, OHHHHH." "That will do."

Francine told him three. SWICH, SWISH, SWISH.

She counted each one of them and while crying letting him know how much it hurt her.

"CRACK!"

The headmaster brought the wide strap paddle down hard across both girls' upturned butts.

and began to spank Francine and her cohort in crime Madeline as he spanked the Chilton Bad Schoolgirls with the strap paddle and watched as both schoolgirls'round bottoms got redder **and** redder as their white panties became eaten up in their cracks displaying more and more glowing skin. The schoolgirls were allowed to lower their blue plaid skirts over there burnished red and purple bruised bottoms and they cried little girls as they were dismissed.

"Now curtsey to me as a sign of respect!" Mr. Diehl ordered.

Both ladies breasts jiggled as they bent forward at the waist and daintly held out the hem of their blue plaid short skirts.

the rough fabric of their skirts and panties rubbed up against their fiery red bottoms.

Tear face soaked chastened schoolgirls still sniffling, Francine and Madeline were forced to curtsey so low that their bright red blood blistered bottom cheeks showed from under their short blue plaid skirt exposing their punished bottoms to their headmaster.

The end of Part One:

This is a sequel to Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly. I appreciate your taking your time to continue to read this story. Your comments and ideas for this continuing story are welcome.

Fantasy29


End file.
